The Future Is Here
by Christine Cohen
Summary: The fantastic four is back and everyone is done college and begining their lives together. Marissa goes missing, what will happen? READ AND REVIEW!


The Runaway Bride - - - - -

Seth and Summer were lying in bed, pretending to sleep. So many thoughts were running through their mind.

"Seth, you awake?" Summer asks late at night.

"No, I can't sleep either, after everything that happened today, I can't." Seth answers.

"I just can't believe that Marissa would do that, why? After all she's been through with him, how much she loved him." Summer asks her self.

Seth gets a little closer to Summer, hoping to distract her from all her worries. He puts his hand on her waist, but Summer removes it.

"I don't know sweetie, but think of it this way… How does Ryan feel about all this? She's gone, with someone else now and he can't do anything about it." Seth says, feeling Summer's pain.

Summer and Seth began to fall asleep side by side, with thoughts of curiosity of why one of their best friends would runaway from her own wedding with another man.

The next morning Seth and Summer woke up in discovering that their little, beloved five year old son Daniel was curled up in bed with them. Ever since little Daniel started having bad dreams they would find him with his arms wrapped around Seth's with an immense hold of him.

"I think today I'm going to visit Ryan, and see how he's doing. It hurts me to even imagine the pain he's going through" Seth tells Summer with obvious signs of discomfort written on his face.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it. I don't think your sarcastic jokes are going to help him, Cohen." Summer jokes.

Seth punches Summer in the arm for her rude remark.

"Hey! I can be serious at times too; you're not the only one!" Seth fires back.

"No time to fool around. I'll see you later. Im going to take Daniel with me to visit your parents." Summer suggests.

"Yay!" Daniel shouts.

Seth quickly gets dressed and jogs out of the mansion him and his family live in. Meanwhile, inside, Summer and Daniel were getting ready to go to Kirsten and Sandy's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Ryan's apartment was open, so Seth peeks inside secretly.

"Ryan, you here?" Seth whispers.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ryan answers back miserably.

"Dude, I don't know what to say. Have you talked to Marissa yet? Have you found her?" Seth asks with major interest.

"Well, sorta…I called her on her cell, but a man answered. Seth, I don't think that it was her that wanted to run away. I think that someone kidnapped her. I thought that she ran away with Johnny, but this voice was defiantly not Johnny's" Ryan explained.

Ryan walked towards the sink to get a glass of water. But, he noticed that this occasion didn't call for water. He downed a shot of vodka. He couldn't put his finger on who would have taken Marissa, he was extremely scared.

"Ryan, have you told the police? What's gonna happen man?" Seth asked worried.

"Of course I told the police. But for your other question, I have no idea." Ryan answers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, are we there yet, are we there yet!" Daniel asks his mother with excitement.

Daniel was regular 5 year old boy. He had no patience and he never stopped asking questions. Summer learned to put up with it. She loved her son dearly and she started liking it when he asked questions, it kept them close together.

"Almost!" Summer answered.

"I miss grandma and grandpa! I wanna see if grandma got me that play horse she promised me. Cause when I was in daddy's old room I saw that he had one, and I want one just like it!"

"Oh, that isn't just any horse, that's Captain Oats. Did you know that I have one too, Princess Sparkles. You're going to love having one. What do you think you will name him?" Summer gets into the conversation with interest.

Until Seth was about 17 years old he had a play horse named Captain Oats. He was very important to him. Seth would tell Captain Oats anything and everything. Summer also had her own horse, Princess Sparkles. Before they got married and moved in together, they both agreed that they would leave their toy friends at home and start a new mature life together.

"Ummmm, I think I will name him Sir Hay" Daniel suggests.

"I think that's a very cute name Daniel. It will go a long way! Oh, we're here!"

Daniel jumps out of the car and grabs his mommy's hand to make her go faster. He run's up to the door and rings the doorbell. Sandy answers the door and Daniel jumps on top of him.

"Heyyy, Danny! How've ya been?" Sandy jokes.

Sandy was a man with humor. Almost everything that came out of Mr. Cohen's mouth was a joke. He loved kids, especially his grandson Daniel.

"Great Grandpa! Just Great!" Daniel beams.

Daniel and Summer entered the house as if it were their own home. They're family was very close and it was meant to be this way.

"Daniel, you better run along and find grandma! She has a surprise for you!" Sandy insists.

"Ahhhhh, where!" Daniel runs around the Cohen house while searching for Kirsten.

After Daniel leaves, Sandy uses this as an opportunity to take Summer into the kitchen to talk about what had happened.

"Summer, have they found Marissa? What's going on?" Sandy asks concerned.

"I don't know Dad. Seth is at Ryan's right now. I don't understand why Marissa would do this." Summer answers.

Summer really wanted to break down and cry. She felt all the feelings coming out that she had been keeping inside away from her husband and son. She tried to hold it in more, she couldn't show her weakness to Mr. Cohen.

"I don't know either dear, but I'm sure we will find out soon. Try not to worry; I'm sure Marissa is fine."

Summer's cell phone began to ring; she puts her hand in her purse and pushes things aside, rushing to find her cell phone. She answers it, it was Seth.

"Hey darling" Seth says nervously.

"Just get to the facts Seth, what's going on!" Summer says, still trying to hold her tears in.

Seth starts so explain what Ryan told him and Summer finally breaks down. Summer dropped the phone and started to cry. All the feelings and tears that she had been holding in for the last day were let out for everyone to see.

Sandy picks up the phone from the floor and begins to question his son.

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. I'm new at this, it's my first fan fic. So PLEASE review! And I just wanted to let you know that Ryan is out of character in this chapter, this is on purpose and will change later on. **


End file.
